The Pretty Blond Maid
by OtakuBanana
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia has just moved to the town of Mongolia, and is in need of a job. What happens when the job she has chosen forces her to be a maid for the rich Dragneel family's son? And why is she wearing such a frilly outfit? Even though she despises working for Natsu, will she ever develop a friendship with him; Or maybe even something more...?
1. New to Fiore

**Alright, new fanfic. Have fun. I hope you have already read the description and don't expect me to copy it again. **

**The Pretty Blond Maid**

**By: OtakuBanana**

Lucy Heartfilla was in dire need of a job.

And stat.

Why? Well that was a different story. She had promised her dad that if she moved out, that she would be able to prove him that she didn't need his jewels, or gifts, or money, or…or…! After she settled in her small apartment, she realized she had no money.

Zero, zip, nada.

"Well played_, father_." She muttered to herself. She had literally 700,100 jewel. The house cost 700,000 jewel and the furniture cost 80. Now she was left with only 20 jewel to buy what-a proper dinner, set of clothes and other stuff. This would _at least_ cost her at least 50 jewel. Hey! Things in Mangolia were expensive!

At least she was content of getting away from her old man. She swore to Mavis, that if she saw Jude Heartfillia one more time in the next fucking week, she would blow.

Literally.

She thumped on her new twin sized bed and sighed as she stared at the cream colored ceiling through her chocolate brown orbs. She forced herself up and checked the time.

"5:00, huh? Better go get some dinner."

As she walked through the city, she kept close to the deep blue river and made a mental list through her head. She kept her arms out to keep her balance before she went, "PLOP!" Into the river.

"Okay…I can clean, cook, write, sing…? Haha, like that's gonna get me anywhere." She muttered to herself. She got to a restaurant called, "Fairytail" and plopped down on a wooden bench, making her way through drunkards and lunatics.

A pretty white haired girl popped up and handed her a menu.

"Hello and welcome to Fairytail!"

Lucy got a good look at her. She had long, wavy white hair that touched her hips. She had bright, blue eyes and had pulled her bangs back with a black hair tie. She wore a long, dark pink dress with a light pink bow and frills and seemed overly cheerful. She whapped out a stamp and stamped her hand, making Lucy jump in surprise.

A light pink mark popped up on her white skin.

"Ehhh?!" She yelled.

The young woman smiled.

"Don't worry, it's not permanent. It's a little token of our gratitude of you coming."

"Do…do other places do this?"

"Yeah! It's quite popular, actually. Hmm, I believe that Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and a few other restaurants all do it."

Lucy made a mental note to never go to those places.

Then, woman swooped down and whispered in her ear, "It's more of a form of advertising than a token of thanks if you ask me…"

Lucy laughed at the joke and she smiled.

"My name's Mira, by the way."

"Lucy."

The girls shook and became friends. As Lucy ordered her meal, she talked to Mira about random girly things like school, magazines and things like that. When she brought up jobs, Mira clapped her hands together, startling her.

"At Fairytail, we have a request board. A few other restaurants have them too."

"A request board?"

"Yeah! It's when others put up fliers that are in need of jobs. They have a payment cost on the bottom, write who sends it, and a little decoration for jazziness!" Mira did jazz hands on the word, "jazziness", causing Lucy to sweatdrop. She went over and studied them carefully,

"So, Lucy, what can you do?" asked Mira.

"Uh…"she replied, trying to remember what she had thought about earlier. "I can clean, cook, t-talk? Maybe even sing and dance when asked too…I can also be very polite when asked, and…well that's it! Oh! And I can kind of write."

Mira studied the board carefully, examining each one.

"How about a maid?" Was her final reply, minutes later.

"Hell no." Lucy began.

"The payment is 100,000 jewel each day." Mira said slowly, shooting Lucy a sly look.

At the sound of "100,000 jewel" and "each day" her eyes and ears perked right up and grabbed the request faster than you could say, "Holy Mavis!".

Lucy smiled to herself. "This is the one!" she thought as she carefully looked it over.

Sold out by the Dragneel family, they required a new maid for their son. She had to be able to clean, cook wide quantities and for some reason, it said, "look after children".

'_Funny,' _she thought, '_I wonder if he has kids or something…whatever. Count me in!' _

As she spent the rest of the night talking with Mira and reading the request, she wondered what the Dragneel family was like. As she zoned out on Mira's long speech, she wondered to herself.

'_Do they know about the Heartfilia residency? Man, I hope not.'_

'_Are they pigs? Damn Zeref, I hate cleaning, even if I am boss at it.'_

'_Why was I blessed with the gift of cleaning for goodness sake. Hell, I wish I could be a professional pianist or something.'_

'_But piano is booooooooooring…'_

'_Wait; how did piano start in this conversation?'_

'_I'm so confused…' _ she started continuously hitting her head resulting in concerned and confused looks from Mira.

By the time she left, she was prepared for a new day and had a full meal, since Mira had given her a discount as well as an extra 20 jewel, Her explanation was, "Hey, what are friends for?" Resulting in another sweatdrop. She passed a grocery store on her way back to get Eggo waffles for breakfast the next morning. She also grabbed a large can of whipped cream, a tub of ice cream, a large jug of maple syrup and strawberries. As she lugged them to the checkout aisle, she waited as a _pink haired_ man cut in front of her.

Wait…Pink?!

She hauled her luggage behind him. As she studied his hair he turned around and saw her goods.

"Woah…" he muttered, "I didn't think girls actually ate so much fatty food."

Hearing the comment, she slapped his arm.

"Hey!"

He turned around and she saw a pair of beautiful onyx eyes staring at her. He wore a white scarf with a dragon scale pattern as well as a navy green t-shirt and jeans.

"What's so wrong with fatty food?" Lucy shot at him.

"Nothing."

Her face turned red as he finished and the checkout woman gave him back his change. Lucy decided to change the topic.

"Why are you wearing a scarf? It's the middle of summer?"

"Didn't you know? He teased. "Scarves are "in" right now." He said mockingly.

"Oh are they?" She said, with the same sarcasm in her voice. "I had no clue."

They burst into a fit of laughter and didn't stop until the checkout woman tapped her harshly on her shoulder. Here's your change." She said coldly, and dropped the shopping bag in her arm.

They both waddled out the door and burst out laughing again.

"Did you?" The guy managed, out of breath.

"Oh my Mavis!" Lucy giggled.

"Her face!" They both shot together, before kicking into another round of laughter.

After a while, they both wiped their eyes and she held out her hand.

"My name's Lucy."

"Natsu."he replied, returning the gesture.

She checked her phone.

"Shit." She muttered. She looked at Natsu. "I gotta run, kay?"

He smiled at her.

"I'll see you again, right?"

She paused for a second. "Yeah."

She started to walk away when he called out, "Meet me here tomorrow, Luigi?"

Lucy turned around and flashed him a smile.

"Yeah!" She called back, and yelled out, "And my name's Lucy, idiot!"

She turned around and saw him chuckling before she turned and went home.

**Expect new chapters. I promise to update, as long as school doesn't drag me down.**

**Ugh.**


	2. Job Interview

**I'M SO FUCKIN MAD AT MYSELF I TYPED UP FRICKIN 400 WORDS AND I ACCIDENTALLY PRESSED DONT SAVE WHEN CLOSIN IM GONNA GO DIE IN A HOLE!**

**Okay, next chapter (again), STARTO!**

Lucy casually stepped out of the bright yellow taxi cab and gazed on to the beautiful Dragneel mansion. She squinted her eyes and looked up at the sun.

'I'm prepared for whatever awaits me.'

She walked towards the grand doors with her head held back.

Now most people when seeing the mansion would drop down crying about how lowly their home was or take a million pictures, but Lucy didn't. Hey, the Dragneel house might be awesome and jaw-dropping and gorgeous, but the Heartfilia Estaete was a whole nother level! As she walked through the large, lush rose garden, she saw a little blue haired girl at play. She had long, sleek pigtails and was wearing a pretty, frilly dress, playing with a small white cat.

"Charla!" she called out at the small animal.

Lucy chuckled to herself and waved to her.

'She reminds me of myself when I was little; playing in my Mama's garden. But I wasn't nearly as happy as she is...'

The young girl shyly waved back.

She made her way to the grand doors. They had large, copper dragons on them, breathing copper. She knocked without hesitation.

A dirty blonde and tan haired girl opened the door and shot her a scowl. She was wearing a green and purple outfit with white frills. She wore a pair of glasses, four-inch heels and had piercing eyes.

"Ah," she spat. "The new girl."

She also wore a green Fairy Tail mark on her neck.

"Oh! You went to Fairy Tail?" Asked Lucy. "I went there last night-Heh heh heh!"

The woman's hand flew up to her neck without warning and shooed her up the stairs.

As Lucy bolted up the marble staircase, she slowed down to catch her breath. As she admired the lush plants that grew around, spiraling around grand columns, she ran into a tiny bluenette.

This short girl's frenzy hair was pulled back with a large, yellow headband with pink flowers on it. Her maid outfit was bright orange and white, and wore a huge smile on her face.

"You must be the new girl!" she exclaimed at the top of her lungs.

She spun in a circle, causing Lucy to catch a glimpse of a white Fairy Tail mark on her back.

"Do you like it here?"

Lucy sweatdropped and replied, "Um...yeah, I guess. I-uh did you go to Fairy Tail last night too?"

The small girl turned to look at it.

"Yeah! The co-president is friends with the boss's assistant maid."

"Ok then. I'll be going now and…"

"Byyyyyyyyyye!" She called out. "I'm Levy, by the wayyyyyyyyyy!"

Lucy walked slowly to the large doors. They had the same pattern as the main door, two large dragons. She took a deep breath, grabbed the door handle, and stumbled in, almost falling flat on her face.

'Jeeeeez!' She thought, regaining her balance.

She looked up and studied the room carefully.

The large room was as big as her apartment, doubled. It had small plants on marble columns around the room and large, old-fashioned wooden bookshelves. On them were small treasures that he probably kept to himself. A large, velvet rug threaded with gold and silver lined the floor, and in the middle sat a large desk. Behind the desk sat a man with long, dark red hair and wore a suit without a tie, and had unbuttoned quite a few buttons. Next to him sat a young woman wearing a black and white maid uniform. Her long, scarlet hair was pulled up by a big, black blow, and the outfit hugged her curves nicely. She wore a set of silver diamond earrings and had piercing black eyes. She sat on the man's desk, and papers were sprawled all on it as well as pencils and feathered pens.

The man studied her carefully.

At last, he spoke up. "You must be the girl who took up my request."

"Um...hai! That's me! Sir! I mean Mister! I mean Mr. Dragneel!"

He chuckled to himself.

"Call me Igneel."

"Hai Mr-Igneel sir!"

There was an awkward silence between them, and then Igneel started flipping through papers. He pulled one out and clipped it on a wooden clipboard and threw it at her.

"Here, you qualify. Fill out this shit and give it to me. Your work begins next week on Monday. Come here at 7:00 A.M, and I'll have Erza here teach you the basics. Normally, we start at 8:00, but you need to be prepared. You'll come everyday from 8 to 9 at night, even on the weekends."

Lucy fumbled with the papers.

"Thank you sir! Ig-Igneel sir!" She sat down in a flowred chair.

'Let's see...Address, check! Name, check! Last name, shit! I mean, I can't write Heartfilia or they're going to get suspicious, so...' Lucy scanned the room. 'Door and Cereal, Doreal? Ok, Lucy Doreal. Maid outfit, check! Blue and white, check!'

She politely handed it back and walked out of the grand doors once more. She screamed quietly to herself.

"Yessss! I got in! Hehehehe!"

She walked down the stairs and through the doors, as she skipped through the garden, she saw the little girl again, but this time with an older guy with pink hair.

'Huh, pink hair again? I guess that's cool in Mangolia.'

She quickly called a cab, hopped in and went home for a nice, long nap.

* * *

><p>That night, she went to go see Natsu again as promised. They laughed and joked, happy to be in each other's company again.<p>

"Oh! I got a job today!" Cried Lucy.

"Oh? Congrats then. Wait, aren't girls like you supposed to get a job in like, modeling with your doing-doings and stuff?" He added, causing Lucy to slap him, and they both laughed again.

They talked for the rest of the night, and soon after, they both left, and even though it was cold, it left a warm feeling inside of them both.

**Oi, I know this chap was short, but trust me, the next one's gonna be great.**


	3. First Day Chaos

The week flew by so fast, it felt like a couple of days.

Her interview the Monday before, and on Tuesday, she spent the day exploring Fiore. On Wednesday, she went on a shopping splurge, and got new pair of heels. On Thursday, it rained, so she worked on her novel, and on Friday, her maid outfit came, so she practically spent the whole day trying on the outfit and finding the perfect pair of shoes and hair style. On Friday, she went to the Stellar Spa, and got nice treatment, such as hair by Cancer and a massage from Virgo, and got to take a trip to the baths with Aquarius. On Saturday, she spent her whole time at Fairytail, and hung out with Mira and ran into Levy, getting takeout during her lunch break. She was with some guy with piercings and slick black hair, but seeing Levy as red as a tomato, she decided not to bring it up. On Sunday, Lucy was so stressed she could barely sleep. She had spent the day ironing and perfecting her costume, reviewed how to do her hair, did her nails, and all that other shit.

And of course, she met up with Natsu every night.

Just being with him helped her get through the days, and it helped calm her. She always felt safe and warm near him, but she just couldn't describe why. She shrugged it off in her later days, but it just kept happening, and it was starting to annoy her.

It was finally the day. Monday morning, she got up at 6:15 and prepared herself a healthy breakfast and perfected her makeup and hair until she shone. She clipped on a set of red heart shaped earrings and put on her maid outfit, and patted it until it got fluffy. She put on her strappy heels, and grabbed her favorite wooly jacket and hopped into a taxi and went.

As she stood outside the gates, she turned on her iPhone and checked the time. 6:58. She checked her reflection one more time, and looked at Natsu, which was her lock screen, now, so everytime she opened her phone, the young man's face was smiling at her, causing her to smile to. She hurried inside and met up with Erza, who was at the door.

"Hi." Said the scarlet haired girl, and welcomed her in. As she gave Lucy a tour of the mansion, she saw the large kitchen, TV rooms, and library. As she went around, she also met other maids. She learned the name of the maid that she met first; her name was Evergreen. She also met Cana by the bar and Levy again, as well as Bisca, and even saw Virgo and Aries from the Stellar Spa! Soon, the old grandfather clock rang 8:00, and Erza gave Lucy a pat on the back.

"The young master's room is in the back, but you should meet him at the top of the stairs. Igneel's orders to him."

"Ok." Lucy breathed. "I'm ready for this."

She checked Natsu's happy face one more time, and she smiled back and she climbed up the marble staircase.

She saw a tiny blue cat roll down, and she laughed. '_Blue?!' _ She thought with a grin. She picked it up, and giggled as it purred and meowed.

She shook him up and down in a loving way. "Who's a good kitty?" She chanted. "Hmm? Who's a good kitty?" She put him down and bended down to study it. It had warm, chocolate brown eyes, much like her own and had a light pink tongue. It wore a tiny, green backpack, and Lucy laughed to find it filled with blue fish, and below it's mounds of bright blue fur, a red collar was placed and it said, "Happy" on it. She smirked at it's name. "You're Happy, eh?" she said softly. She flipped it over. "Belongs to Natsu Dragneel."

"Natsu?!" She muttered, her eyebrows furrowed.

She then heard the familiar voice, so familiar that her heart almost stopped.

"Haaapy! Where'd you run off to? I have fish for youuu!" When he saw Lucy, Lucy of all people holding his precious cat, he dropped the fish in his hands, and Lucy slowly put down the tiny cat, and it ran to the fish and began gnawing on it, unaware of the situation.

"Lu-Luce?!"

"Natsu?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" They both cried out, in anger, confusion and frustrastion.

"I fucking live here!" cried out Natsu. "I'm Igneel's son!"

"Starting today, I work here!" Cried out Lucy, stomping her foot causing her to lose her balance, and almost trip down the steps.

"What the fucking hell?! You're the new bitch that has to work for me?!"

Lucy hit him on the shoulder. "Who you calling a bitch?!"

Just then, Igneel came in on them bickering.

He clapped his hands together. "Ah, so you've met."

They both shot him a death glare that said, "Get fucking ten feet away from us our we will strangle you to your death."

Igneel laughed and put his hands up in surrender.

"Ok, ok, I know what you're thinking. Lucy, from here on out, you will be working for Natsu, and Natsu alone. Natsu, from here on out, Lucy will be your new personal maid."

They both looked at each other, and looked at him.

Natsu smiled "sweetly" at her.

"Come, I'll show you my room."

"Suuure!" replied Lucy, giving him a deadly smile.

As they walked up the rest of the stairs, they gave off a deadly aura and Happy trotted along, up to his room where things got PG.

"What the hell are you doing here, bitch?" spat Natsu.

"I got a job here." Replied Lucy, crossing her arms. "Now I have to work for you, you little shit."

"I fucking hate you so much now!"

"Oh, and you didn't beefore?" Fired back Lucy, holding the, "e".

Natsu took a breath. He shot her a glare.

"No, actually, _maid-sama, _I LIKED you before this happened. Now your my servant or whatever and I hate you for having to work for me and NOT LETTING ME KNOW!"

For once in her life, Lucy Heartfilia was speechless, so he went on.

"You could have said:" Natsu but on his most girly voice and demented face and clapped his hands together like a little girl would; "'Ooh Natsu deary, I got a job at the DRAGNEEL company today!' and bat your eyes or something! Anything! Anything would be fine! Just something to let me know that you were working FOR ME!"

Lucy's eyes hardened.

"And you think expected this to happen too?! I'm just as surprised as you ok?!" she screamed back. She felt the tears coming. "You, you; you bitch! Saying that it's my fault whatsoever because I didn't tell you! Why didn't you tell me?!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face as she jabbed a finger at him.

He looked at the crying Lucy with wide eyes. He looked to the side and ran his hand through his pink locks.

"Oi, don't cry ok? I can't get mad at a girl that's crying."

Lucy wiped her face furiously. "I'm not crying. I'm not crying, Oh Mavis! I'm fucking crying!"

She felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and looked up to see Natsu hugging her, but avoiding eye contact. She blushed into his warm chest and furiously wrapped her tiny arms around him, letting the tears fall down as it created a little wet spot in his shirt.

When they let go, they were both blushing like mad, but Natsu awkwardly cleared his throat and mumbled, "Well, since it's your first day, um, you get to end early… so it's like time for you to go.

"Eh?!" Lucy's head swished to glance at Natsu's clock, with read in glowing red letters, 4:50.

Blushing, she slowly muttered a bye, and ran out the door.

As she sunk into her seat in the familiar taxi, she slumped in her seat and sighed.

"Busy day?" Asked the driver in the front.

"Like you wouldn't believe…" she sighed back, staring out the window as the Dragneel mansion got smaller and smaller.


	4. A Trip!

**I have literally just run into a wall and died. Sorry. **

**I HAVE FUCKANG JUST WROTE CHAPTA 3 AND WUTS DDIS? 27 FUCKING FOLLOWAS? OMG WHAT THE BLOB GUYS?! I'VE LIKE ONLY WRITEN LIKE 2 CHAPTA AND 27 FOLOWWA?! ON FAIRYTAIL HIGH I WRITE LIKE 5 CHAPTA AND I GOT 40 FOLOWEA ANS NOW? NOW? AI YA! CUSS IN ASIAN LANGUAGE!**

Lucy sunk into the warmth of the steaming bath.

She had been working for Natsu for over a week now, and she had gotten used to it. It was at least 9:00 by night now, and she was living the life!

Over the past few weeks, she had gotten used to Natsu and had started living in the mansion, and took back the money from her apartment, giving her an extra 700,000 jewel along with the 100,000 jewel each day. By the end of this week, she had racked up on clothes, accessories, tons of shoes, decorations for her new room, and a fridge stuffed with Coke and ice cream, and yet she still had 600,000 jewel left over, which she was saving to buy a Mac.

As she slowly pulled herself out of the warm, relaxing tub, she draped herself in a fluffy, pink towel and wiped her hair as she studied her reflection in the mirror. She studied herself in the mirror through her chocolate orbs and brushed her teeth. She flopped on her king sized bed and sighed, looking at her Fairytail mark on her hand.

'_Lucy!' squealed the white haired barmaid as she walked into the familiar restaurant. _

_Immediately she was hit with familiar smells and sounds of her favorite meal, spices and drunkards sprawled on the floor,_

'_Yo! Mira!' she replied back, with a wave._

_As she sat down, she immediatally saw Lecy with the strange guy with the piercings again. Once she ordered, she ran over to Levy, yelling, 'Hey, Levy!' causing her to jump and hide her face. _

'_Hey! Who's this?" she asked, jabbing a finger towards him._

'_I'm Gajeel', the guy replied. He then put a hand on her blue hair. "And the shrimp's my girlfriend.'_

'_WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?'asked Lucy._

_Levy hid her face even deeper within her arms and managed a muffled, _

"_Shudwup Gawjeel" causing Lucy to laugh."_

'Man!' she sighed to herself, pressing her head into her soft pillow. Her door clicked, causing her to jump right up.

As the pink haired male walked in, his scarf fluttering out behind him, Lucy's heart sped up. She looked away, and hit her chest, confused as well as frustrated.

'_Natsu's a really great guy, if you know what I mean. We have a long history together, but not romantic like that. That's also why I chose you for the job...' _

He stared at her blankly, and then started,

"Why arent you in your maid outfit?"

She started to stare at him until she casually got up and walked towards him, a deathening aura around her.

"LUCY KICK!" she screamed, untill all was left was a sort-of unconsious Natsu and a streaming hole in the pale wall.

As Natsu waddled up, he rubbed his head, and sat on her couch, criss-cross applesauce.

"Oi, oi. Why can't you get a joke?" He mubbled, resulting in another face-plant against the wall.

As he got up again, Lucy stated simply,

"Why are you here?"

He smiled miscevously at her, "To see my lovely, lovely maid and do some not so lovely things to her", as he ran a finger up and down her arm.

Lucy jumped back and lifted her leg one last time, and he timidly held up his arms in surrender.

"Fine, ok? Since the summer is closing soon, my dad wants to go on some trip."

Lucy furrowed her brows. "And youhad to come here and tell me that because…?"

He shot her a look that said, "Don't you know?" But heaved a sigh at her confused face.

"'Cause your coming, of course." He stated, plainly.

"M-m-me?!"

"Yeah you." He looked straight into her eyes. "Who else?"

"But I'm not related to you!" She said, raising her arms. She heard her door click again, and a familiar red-haired man and woman came in.

The man smirked, as his red hair tumbled off his shoulders.

"Already bickering like a married couple, eh?" he said, causing them to both blush and protest.

"Alright, alright!" he laughed. He then looked at Lucy. "Yes, Lucy. You are coming on this trip. The master's personal maid must go, just for some purposes. Erza here is coming with me, of course", as he pointed to the scarlet haired woman, her long hair swaying behind her. She bowed, polietly. Then, she shot Lucy a friendly wink, causing Lucy to smile back in return.

"Alright then!" Lucy saluted, and asked, "When are we departing and when willl we come back?"

"Tomorrow night we leave, and we come back in three weeks."

"Eh?!" asked Lucy. '_Tomorrow night?! And for so long? I'll miss Mira's cooking!"_

As if Igneel had read he mind, he added,

"I know you might miss Fairy Tail, so I always ask Mira to come along. Most Fairy Tail friends are disappointed at her loss, but we have the best dishes, so not to worry either!"

Lucy grinned with excitment, and glanced around the room. As she looked at the faces of the people she had grown accustomed to, her grin grew even larger.

"Yosh! I'll go!" and they all cheered

**Ok, ok, this was a boring chapter, but it'll get better the next 2..3? chapters. It'll be really good and really Nalu-y, and this chapta was short, ya'll, and I'm sorry, but expect the next 3 to be long.**

**Also, prepare for Mira's loooooong matchmaking services...Neeheehee!**


End file.
